


Starry Night

by BadRomantic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is SO IN LOVE, Feelings, Hamilton POV, M/M, Slight alluding to sex, aaron burr is cold why did he let his boyfriend throw him out of the house, alexander is trying his best, chocolate strawberries mmm yum yum, i m, just small angst dosage, like legitly thought every person was evil, no sex tho, subtle reference to the fact that historical ham thought people were trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: Alex just wants Aaron's Christmas to be perfect





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/gifts).



Alexander just wanted to make this holiday the best for his beloved boyfriend. Not only was Aaron Burr kind enough to leave the house for a bit to let Alexander get everything prepared, but he was also sweet enough to promise that he would not come back until Alexander had given him the okay.

And Hamilton had to admit to himself that this was his best work since his High School years. The house was littered with tinsel, lining the rims of each door and looping around the ceiling. Alexander had originally wanted to make a star out of it, because that was Aaron's favourite shape, but he ended up coming out with a crooked heart. He made up with it by lining a bunch of stars around their house though; every door had one, every cupboard handle was stickered up with red, green, and gold coloured star stickers. He assumed that was enough stars after he threw a hissy fit over not being able to get a sticker off of his thumb for a solid minute. Besides, Alexander had needed to work on the glitter to create a heart on his and Aaron's shared dining table.

All he wanted was to make this the best Christmas for Aaron. He wanted to make this the most magical Christmas he could-- especially with the budget they had. His heart sunk at the reminder of he and Aaron agreeing not to buy each other presents. Aaron had used the facade that it was because he didn't want any party feeling guilty if they didn't get an equally as great present, but Alexander knew it was because Aaron and he couldn't waste money on something like presents. They just bought this house, they could barely afford to buy groceries to store in their refrigerator. 

Alexander shook off his feelings of guilt. They were happy. He was happy. Aaron promised he was happy. And Alexander was going to make this moment so amazing that any of Aaron's worries were wiped away clean.

Alex started to long for the moment he could see the surprise look on Aaron's face, watch his surprise wash away into excitement. Yes. This would be the best night of their lives.

He just needed to finish creating everything to his perfect image-- everything had to be exact.

* * *

When Alexander finished, he was exhausted. The rest of the tinsel was up, there was stars on the ground trailing to his and Aaron's shared bedroom, and he had prepared a large tray of sweets. Chocolate covered strawberries, Oreos stacked up in a tower, and two of his and Burr's favourite store-bought cake pops sat on the tray, waiting to be devoured. Hamilton's heart soared happily. He did it. This was going to be the best Christmas they would spend together. His hopes were high and he refused to acknowledge any sign of less.

He reached for his cell phone off the counter, cautious not to accidentally spill some stray glitter or tear off a star sticker. He wouldn't want a detail of his work to be messed with, no sir. 

 _{ Hi babe! )_  
_{ Just got done >:^3 )                                       _  
_{ Don't die from my amazing skills )_

 _( It's been hours }_  
_( I wanna sleep you heathen }_

_{ just come home you promised you would  
you overgrown baby.)                              _

_( Oh right }_  
_( Forgot bout that haha }_  
_( I'll be there }  
                                                         ( I love you }_

 _{I love you too)_  

Alexander smirked to himself, looking to the front door and practically shook with anticipation. Perfect.

It was less than fifteen minutes and Alexander heard the car park in their driveway. He rushed to the front door, throwing his phone on their couch. He stopped right in front of it, shifting his weight and bouncing on his heels. He could here Aaron shut the car door, then walk up to their home.

Hamilton suddenly felt anxious. What if the house wasn't perfect for Aaron? What if he messed something up? What if-- He shook his head clear of the thoughts. He waited until he believed Aaron to be close enough to the door for him to grab the handle and swing it open, a warm feeling flooding him when he saw Aaron with a shocked look on his face, hand reached up slightly. Burr was wearing a dark blue winter coat, his black-and-silver scarf wrapped around his neck. Alexander noted the rosy colour of his cheeks and raised a hand to grab his boyfriend's, pulling Burr inside the house and quickly blocking his sight with a kiss.

In an instant, Aaron's hands were around his neck. His fingers felt so cold. Alexander squeaked into the kiss when Burr slightly brushed them across the back of his neck, and Aaron just snickered into the kiss and leaned in. Alexander loved how well Burr pressed into him, how his back easily arched to press their chests and stomachs together. He gripped Burr's hips, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss with as much grace as he could summon with the sudden intensity of the situation.

"Welcome back," Alexander breathed into the kiss, opening his eyes to find Aaron staring at him with adoration.

"Thanks." Burr said shyly, glancing away for a small second before looking back to Alexander. Realization flooded Burr's face, and he rushed to look around the room, still holding onto Alexander's neck as if it was the only thing keeping him up.

"Holy..." "I mean, yeah, I did pretty fuckin' good." Alexander teased, kissing Aaron's cheek before turning to look around the room to capture the moment in it's entirety. Stars, the glitter, the hearts. It was their own personal dream land, made from the finest of crafts from Walmart and/or Kmart.

"I'm... the stars," Aaron said, and Alexander could hear the smile in his voice. 

"I remember you saying they're your favourite. I can see why." Hamilton looked back to Aaron, grinning ear-to-ear at the look on his face.

"They're..." Burr licked his lips, "They are. It's pretty-- everything's pretty." 

"Everything." Alexander whispered, secretly adding an  _about you,_  and eyed the man before him with a bright flush of realization. He loved this man far too much. "I have more to show you."

"More?" Aaron looked back to Hamilton, looking breathless, "What do you mean?"

Alexander winked in response, pulling away from Aaron to grab his hand and lead him through there home slowly. He allowed his beautiful boyfriend to glance around, to take in all the details he set aside and paid close attention to his reaction to each and every thing. Burr gave a gentle gasp when he saw the pattern on their table, then had a smile break over his face when he saw the stickers on their cupboards.

"That's going to be hell to take off." Aaron said quietly.

"Why do we need to take them off?" Alexander asked.

Aaron only response was a thoughtful look, then a knowing smile. Alexander decided that meant they didn't ever need to remove the proof of this perfect night. Hamilton turned around, beginning to lead Aaron along to their bedroom in the slowest motion he could muster without Burr getting frustrated with him-- though, with the way he looked so fondly to Hamilton, he doubted the man could.

"I love you." Alexander blurted out, squeezing Aaron's hand. 

"I'm aware." Burr smiled at Hamilton's pout, "I love you too, Hamilton. _My_ Alexander Hamilton."

Alexander keened, feeling too warm. He loved his boyfriend so much.

"You should take off that stupid jacket before we go to our room." Alexander said, stopping them just outside their room.

"I'd enjoy it more if you took it off for me," Aaron mumbled quietly, and Alexander had to check in with himself to make sure he heard the man correctly. 

"Save that for later, baby," Hamilton cooed, "I still have the last of my surprise for you."

"I'm patient." Burr said, and Alexander allowed the man to begin to take off his scarf and coat. He knew very well about Burr's patience. He enjoyed testing it, especially when they were close and intimate. He enjoyed having Aaron wait for his release, to hear his begs. Aaron was so pretty when he begged.

"Done," Aaron said after he carefully set his things on the table-- seemingly taking extra precautions to not spill the glitter on the floor.

"Perfect." Alexander breathed. In a quick swoop, he had Burr back in his arms. He was kissing at his neck, trying to daze the man with affection as he lead him into their bedroom. He kissed his cheek, then his nose, and cupped his face to help start a kiss between them. Aaron's hands were acting with less urgency, sliding up his chest, squeezing his shoulders, and slowly lowering to squeeze at Hamilton's hips. Alexander loved it. He nipped Aaron's lips, smirking to himself when Burr stared at him through bright eyes. 

"You're particularly cruel to me." Aaron whispered quietly.

"You're particularly perfect for me." Alexander mocks in the same tone, finally allowing Aaron the chance to look around the room. 

Aaron seemed to stare around for a while, picking up that Alexander had purposely not decorated the room as feverishly as he did their living room and kitchen, and trying to figure out his surprise. Alexander squeezed Burr's hands-- which were still on his hips-- and made a quiet noise to catch his attention. Aaron looked to him curiously, then followed his gesture to the bed.

In that instant, Aaron's face filled up with so much excitement that Alexander couldn't stop himself from laughing. He's so happy the smallest gestures make his boyfriend happy. Food. Who knew that would be what makes Burr enjoy a moment?

"Those are cake pops." Burr whispered, sounding awed.

"All for us, baby," Alexander teased, snaking his hands around Burr's hips. 

"You're so good to me." 

An overwhelming sense of... something flooded Alexander. Burr thought he was good. To him. The smallest gestures, Burr ate up so happily and treated it as if they were the world. Alexander wondered why he felt like his eyes were burning. Something about it made him sad. He wished he could give Burr everything; he wanted Aaron to be so content with life that he could never want again. Hamilton shook his head when Aaron looked to him worriedly, moving to press his face into the man's neck and exhaled softly.

"You're too good for me." Alexander whispered, the throb in his chest being stifled as Burr hugged around his waist. He just loves him so much.

"We're good for each other." Aaron whispered, and it made Hamilton believe, for once, that people could be selfless and not cruel at heart. 

And it took 30 dollars worth of stars and glitter to do it.


End file.
